


Accidentally

by Amalspach



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Because They Deserve To Be Happy, College AU, when did I develop this obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalspach/pseuds/Amalspach
Summary: In which Magnus accidentally tells his friends he's dating someone and his generous roommate, Alexander, agrees to fake it for an afternoon. The only problem is, it's not just one date. A Malec college AU, oneshot.





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Mortal Instruments. All I possess is the plot and the writing.
> 
> Anyways, here's a fluffy malec thing, because they are adorable and no one can convince me otherwise. As my first AU for them, it was more of an excuse to procrastinate from other works than anything else, but I like it. So onto AO3 it goes. 
> 
> Ta-da, and onwards to the story!

"I need a favor," Magnus Bane says with a dazzling smile, flinging open Alec's bedroom door, and the Lightwood sighs. He sighs because in the four years he's shared a dorm with Magnus, he's forged an ironclad friendship with the flamboyant bisexual man. He sighs because he just  _knows_  that whatever his roommate will ask him to do will be a feat with magnitude measurable on the richter scale, and therefore he won't be able to get any of his homework done. He sighs because this is exactly like Magnus, pulling a random fast one on him.

Alec sighs because, despite all that, he sees where this is headed. He has always been a weak, weak man when it came to said Magnus Bane, and there is an exact 99.9999% probability that he will give in.

He may or may not have had a crush on his flirtatious friend/roommate/study partner since they first found their dorm room and began unpacking boxes together, griping about future classes and laughing over the fact that they would probably become the worst of cliches when it came to college. The emerald-eyed man had simply been so  _Magnus_ , with his sideways smirks and mismatched mugs and glittery clothing, and really, Alexander was doomed from the start. What chance did he have against all  _that_?

So, yeah, now he was about to bend to his attractive, slightly infuriating roommate's will yet again. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it, though.

"What is it this time? Because I have enough homework of my own, and there is no way in hell that I am doing yours," Alec huffs with a frown, angling his body away from the doorway and turning back to his papers.

"While it would be nice if you could handle filling out my med school prerequisite essay - "

"Never going to happen."

" - I need something else," Magnus declares, walking in and swiveling around Alec's chair. "I kind of have a more . . . personal problem." Alexander snorts.

"Like what? A wardrobe crisis?"

"Like my friends are in town and I may have sorta told them that we're dating," Magnus clarifies, looking the college student straight in the eyes, and Alexander promptly drops his pencil. He's clearly asleep or something. "I mean, they asked me if I was interested in meeting some new people and I said that I wasn't interested in going on blind dates right now. One of them said something about me not being able to get a date anyways and I responded back with 'I'm already in a relationship'. When they pressed for a name, you were the first person to pop into my head." In a very un-confident, not-Magnus way, the caramel-skinned man ran a hand through his styled hair. "So, yeah. I'm asking you, as a friend, as a human being, to please go out on a date with me tomorrow and pretend to be even the slightest bit interested in me in front of my friends." Alec was still trying to process what had just happened.

He kind of sort of thought about Magnus asking him out before - like, say, in his dreams, accompanied by a gorgeous sunset and cheesy romantic music (he never said he was proud of his imagination, but there it was) - but not like this. Not as a random 'I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a night because I accidentally told my friends I was dating you' agreement.

"I'll do it," is slipping out of his mouth, though, and before he knows it, Alexander is pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his far too handsome friend, who is pretty much spitting out a stream of 'thank you thank you thank you' at rapid fire.

Well. Shoot.

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?" Alec moaned, scowling down at his pressed black button up and jeans. His idea of dressing for a 'casual meet up with friends' consists of a pair of regular dark pants and an old baggy sweater, which is something that's comfortable and warm and won't make him feel self-conscious.

These stupid five-thousand-button shirt and skin-tight pair of jeans are not, and will never be, his outfit of choice. Why they are even in his closet is beyond him; Alec doesn't think he would ever purchase such items sober, though Izzy may have had something to do with it. That would be just like her, actually.

Either way, Magnus would die by his hands tonight.

"Of course you do, darling!" Magnus shouts from the other room, finally emerging with his phone. His gaze flits over Alexander with  _something_  - appreciation, perhaps? - before he leans forward and rolls up the sleeves. "Much better. Now let's be heading off."

"I hate you so much right now."

"You're just bitter. You'll forgive me eventually."

"I still sustain that you're a magical warlock who hypnotized me into doing this for you."

"And you'd be right, Alec, so I suggest you move your butt and get out the door. Your boyfriend is hungry and wants to get to the restaurant already," Magnus says, smirking, and that's really all it takes for the college student to blush like a schoolgirl.

Let it be known that Alexander Lightwood didn't agree to this plan.

Even as they showed up at the small local joint, found Magnus' friends, and ordered, this was still Alec's prominent thought. He was not boyfriend material - heck, he had hardly been in any relationships at all. This was all going to blow up in his face rather horribly and it would be  _all his fault and_  -

"So, what did you say you wanted to master in?" a blonde girl questions, fingering her salad.

Was Cammie her name? Chameleon?

Wait, no, it was Camille. Darn.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I zoned out for a second. I'm going into teaching, actually. At the very least, I want to," he answers earnestly, hoping she isn't too offended. Out of all of Magnus' illusive friends, Camille was the coldest to Alec. He got the sense that they had been close for a while and had, at one point, dated for a few months, and she was the most protective and harsh because of it.

She reminds him a little of his sister, actually, when she's angry. Isabelle Lightwood in a rage is a sight to behold.

"Why is that?" another voice pops up, (is it Ralph? Rafe? Raphael?) accompanied by a curious look and a smile of encouragement from Magnus, who grips his hand under the table.

"Well, my little brother Max died about seven years back, and I feel like he never really had an opportunity to  _live_ , you know? He was only twelve when the accident occurred, and my parents have never really been the same. Max was really something - bright, always reading, always laughing, and I think he could have been amazing if he'd been encouraged more. So, I want to be a teacher to help along kids like him who never got the opportunity to really succeed, that may be shuffled off because they mostly keep to themselves or think in different ways. I want to be there for people like him, and I always thought he'd enjoy that. Like wherever he ended up, he'd be proud." Alec surveys the table calmly. Nobody is speaking. "Is it something I said?"

"No, just, that's really nice," another girl states, eyes wide with what appears to admiration. "Good for you. I think you've got a keeper, Magnus."

"Thanks, Tessa," Magnus grins softly, shifting his chair closer to Alec's. "And yeah, I do."

"You should have told us more about him earlier," Ramon - no, Ragnor, he should have remembered - juts in, eyes narrowed. "He seems too good to be true."

"I got lucky," the caramel-skinned man shrugs, and Alec tries not to let his reservations show (but he called it, just for the record, and if this exchange fell through it was in no way his fault).

"Actually, yeah, he's nice and all, but seriously, how much did you pay him? He's attractive, I'll give you that, but we've never heard about him until now," Camille agrees, cocking her head. "Do you even know Magnus at all?"

"Cam!" Tessa gasps, shooting her a look. "Alexander's been nothing but nice all evening."

"I'm just saying, isn't it a little suspicious that - "

"His sheets are yellow." It takes Alec a good minute to realize, oh right, he's the one who spoke and everybody is staring at him now. He may as well complete his humiliation and keep going, then. "His sheets are a bright, annoyingly loud canary yellow but they're super soft, and that makes up for the color. His room smells like sandalwood and jasmine, no matter what gets hidden or sprayed or stained into the carpet. He physically can't survive without an obscene amount of glitter and takes at least ten minutes to do his hair in the morning no matter what. He hates black coffee because it's boring and can't force himself to drink tea that isn't caffeinated or sweetened. He loves sleeping in but will stay up until the sun rises and wants to be a doctor for the same reason that I want to teach, and that's because he wants to help people. He never lets me do my work in peace and wants to get a cat just so he can name it something horrid - like Chairman Meow, for example. He's stubborn and infuriating and the biggest fashionista I've ever met, but I don't care, because he's Magnus, and I love him." Everyone is looking at Alec like he's from outer space, Magnus included. Alec's pretty certain that Ragnor's dropped his fork and Camille's jaw has become unhinged.

But then, suddenly, as he returns his gaze to his food, face full of red, Tessa is getting up and coming over to hug him, and Raphael starts impishly smiling, and Magnus' emerald eyes are chalk-full of brilliant, beaming surprise.

"Tell us more about yourself, Alexander," the icy blonde tries, acting slightly off kilter, and though his ears are still blazing scarlet and his chest is about to burst from the stupidity of what he just did, he does.

Magnus never lessens his grip on Alec's hand. It proves to be rather distracting.

* * *

"I didn't mess everything up, did I?"

"You did perfectly, Alexander," Magnus says firmly as they arrive back at the dorm, beaming widely. "They're ready to ditch me and adopt you instead."

"Oh. Good. I was so sure that I would do everything wrong the entire time," the blue-eyed boy admitted, shooting his companion a sheepish glance.

"You're a natural - there was no reason to worry," he assures in response, laughing as he unlocks their door. "Besides, it was only one date."

"Only one date," Alec echos, wondering why the words feel so damning and final. "Yeah, that's true."

* * *

And then, three days later, the summons comes again.

"So, I was hoping that maybe you could - "

"It's alright, just come out and say it."

"Could you maybe be my boyfriend again? Just for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You see, Alec, Ragnor wanted to see me again while they're in town and he asked if I could bring you along. They want to get to know you and - "

"I'm fine with it."

"You are an angel, Alexander Lightwood, and I thank you."

"Save your breath, you jerk. Nobody likes a kiss-up."

* * *

"Would you be interested in joining me and Tessa when we - "

"You want me to be your boyfriend again, Magnus?"

"What can I say? You're irresistible."

"Alright, alright, just let me finish this assignment."

* * *

"If I told you I bumped into my old friend, Catarina, and now she wants to meet - "

"I'll be with you in five minutes."

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person in the world, darling?"

"Not nearly enough times."

"That's changing now."

* * *

"We're all going to see a movie."

"Tell them your boyfriend needs more time to plan for these things. You can't spring this on me  _an hour before we leave_ , Magnus, we still need to raid some drug stores for candy."

"So that's a yes?"

"Duh. Where would you be without me?"

* * *

After about twenty 'we're totally a couple, of course' outings with Magnus Bane and his friends, it was safe to say that Alexander wasn't just the one-time stand-in boyfriend for appearances. In fact, he was the 'I'm slowly becoming more popular with your friends than you' type of boyfriend. Needless to say, this really should have been worrisome. It should have been a big, bolded 'proceed with caution' sign marring their friendship. However, surprisingly, this didn't happen.

If anything, they were closer than ever.

Sometime after the first date, Magnus became more . . .  _there_ , per say. Sure, they were already good friends, but now when he complained about some professor's mountain of homework Magnus brought over hot chocolate and helped Alec sort through his papers. When he mentioned a good book series, the novels would miraculously appear on his shelf, sitting upright innocently. When he cried - yes, he was a twenty four year old man who still openly and publicly cries, it's not weird - over this insipid romance that Clary insisted they watch for group movie night, Magnus was there, chuckling and putting a sympathetic arm around him.

It's great, actually, and Alexander's still convinced he's dreaming. This is the kind of stupid couple-y stuff that would never happen to him, and if you throw  _Magnus Bane_  in the mix? No, this isn't reality, because Magnus isn't the type of guy to be swayed by boys with terrible fashion sense and choppy hair and an unshakable shy streak. Magnus deserved someone as exotic and exciting as himself, and Alec would simply never be that person.

Life sucks, wear a helmet.

Yet he couldn't deny that  _something_  had changed in their dynamic, and though he hadn't the foggiest what it was, Alec was more than happy to subject himself to ignorance and enjoy it while he could.

"So, for tomorrow we were all going to go boating. We're close enough to the coast that it's an okay drive down, provided we beat the traffic going out of the city," Alec's roommate begins. "It could be fun."

"You act like there's even the slightest chance that I'm going to say no."

"Well, one never knows, darling, and it's better to ask permission than forgiveness."

"I'm pretty sure that it's the other way around, Magnus," Alexander corrects, cracking a small smile. "Forgiveness and then permission."

"That's silly. What if it's something you can never take back, like murder?"

"Were you going to murder me, Magnus?" Alec gasps, batting his eyelashes in mock offense. "And here I thought we had something special. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." His incredibly attractive roommate snorts. Personally, Alexander hates his own snort - it makes him sound like he's about to have a seizure. But even something as undignified as a snort looks the slightest bit better when it comes from Magnus.

"Will do, darling."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. Why 'darling'?"

"Good boyfriends always provide pet names for their significant others, Blue Eyes. You should know this by now," the caramel-skinned man replies with an eye roll, flicking Alexander on the nose. It's rather tender, somehow, and Alec finds himself grinning like an idiot despite the fact that getting his hopes up is dumb.

"Like you know anything about being a good boyfriend. You don't even walk me to class."

"While I'd love to, I'm sure you can handle yourself, darling. Now get up and help me cram for my science final." The black-haired college student salutes back sarcastically.

"Will do, sir." But when they end up curled up on their tiny dorm room couch, pouring over their notes with lukewarm pizzas in hand and nursing highly caffeinated beverages, Alec has to wonder when their little whatever-this-thing-is became so tightly knit and real.

* * *

"You guys are sweet," Tessa sighs in the store, sitting down on one of the benches outside the changing room. They're doing some other pointless group activity during the weekend, and since Magnus was always the only boy of his friend group that was willing to go on a shopping spree, naturally Alec had to be dragged along.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asks curiously, Magnus sitting next to him, tilting his head.

"No, just . . . I don't know. You're always bantering and smiling and holding hands. It's sweet," Tes repeats, staring at them with a small smile. "I hope that I'll find someone who will look at me the way you two look at eachother." Alexander freezes, trying not to gape, because he knows things have  _shifted_  recently but not that much. Not to the point where it's obvious to any bystander that he's into his fake boyfriend.

"Oh, we're not - " he starts, blue eyes flashing.

"We've only been an item for a few months, Tes," the caramel-skinned man coughs out, distress written across his face. "We're not - I mean, Alec and I - "

"We're not picket-fence-and-kids-in-the-suburbs material yet," Alexander completes, taking a sudden interest in his feet. "I only really got out of the closet near the end of high school." Jessamine, one of Magnus' more . . . fierce, for lack of a better word, friends, is snorting. Alec honestly has no idea why Jess the terror (She scares him, alright? And he thought Camille was intimidating) came on this trip other than to chaperone, and frankly her participation thus far has existed solely for the purpose of sizing up Alec.

"Please," she remarks, rolling her eyes. "Magnus has been devouring you with his mind since we sat down, and you're gripping eachother's hands right now. We're not blind." Alec looks down.

Ah. So they are.

"I do not devour my boyfriend with my mind, Jes," his companion rebuts, scowling. "We're not that bad."

"I'm sorry, but you kind of are," Camille adds, trying on some top from behind the changing room doors. "Remember the first time we all met Alec? Hell, your eyes were all over him then."

"Cam, I love you, but please don't talk."

"I'm helping."

"Stop helping, please."

"I think it's nice that Magnus has someone to be serious about," Catarina volunteers, stepping out in some red dress. "And now we have another guy to drag around on girl's night."

"I think the purpose of girls night is for the girls to spend time together going shopping, not Magnus and his boyfriend," Jessamine reminds, gesturing around herself.

"He's an honorary member with his plus one."

"Put it how you will, they're still guys."

"I'm still here, you know," Alec mentions weakly, watching his friends bicker.

Wait a second.  _His friends?_

No no no. These are Magnus' friends. They're not actually dating. He's just a stand-in boyfriend for effect. He's not intertwined with his roommate and said roommate's friend group at all, because that would be ridiculous.

But maybe he really, really wishes he was.

* * *

"It's just a silly college campus party we totally don't have to go to," Magnus is saying, and recently Alexander has been noticing a trend. It starts with Magnus downplaying an uncomfortable scenario in which Alec himself gets to play boyfriend, then the swarm of appreciation and affection breaks through, and then Alec is completely and totally at Magnus' will and actually ends up sort-of okay with it. Especially since hey, Magnus has a lot of really nice, really interesting friends that actually seem to enjoy Alec's company too, which is something he's never really experienced. Alexander is more used to being the background person: there but not noticeable, not nearly as tall or funny or confident as other people his age. He's a bit of a bumbling, adorable wallflower in the grand scheme of things. However, these strangers are actually welcoming him in, smiling when he says hi, laughing at his jokes, and the Lightwood can't say it's not good to be accepted.

But who is kidding himself, really? It's Magnus he's there for. Sweet, infuriating, gorgeous without trying Magnus Bane.

"If you want to go, then no, it's not silly, okay?" Alec answers back instantly, getting up and starting to sift through his closet with a sigh. "So, what should I wear?"

"Blue."

"Huh?"

"Blue, like your eyes. It suits you."

"You're the boss, then," Alexander shrugs, pulling out a light blue sweater, all the while wondering when he had acquired half of the items currently in his wardrobe. There was a pair of red converse, a few white t shirts, and even a pair of bright yellow drawstring pants he  _knew_  he hadn't paid for. Had Magnus really gotten him this much stuff during the course of their not-relationship? "Who are we meeting up with, then? Just out of curiosity."

"Umm, Catarina," his roommate draws out slowly, casting Alec a sideways glance. "Yup, just her."

"Great, Cat's really nice."

"That she is. She also happens to find you adorable."

"Aw, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Magnus responds quickly, sounding incredibly serious. He's looking at Alec like he wants to do something, like strangle the blue-eyed boy painfully or start kissing him aggressively - whichever comes first. Personally, seeing the intensity behind his eyelashes, Alexander was really opting for the second. He wouldn't mind passionately making out with his roommate next to his closet at all.

But then he sneezes, because fall allergies are the worst, and Magnus comes back to reality.

"See? Now who couldn't find that adorable? You're a novelty, darling."

"Me. I hate sneezing."

"Of course you do. That makes it cuter."

"I am going to get you back eventually," Alec vows, shaking his head at the glitter-infested college student. "I'll one-up you someday."

"And when that day comes, good luck to you."

"Get out, I need to change," he tries, changing the subject.

"Mmm, no."

"Why not?"

Magnus smirks deviously as he proclaims, "I want to enjoy the view." The absolute jerk is still cackling as Alec pushes him out into the hall, his face a brilliant scarlet. "Even your blush is ador- "

" _Go away_ , embarrass somebody else for a change," Alexander Lightwood groans/pleads as he starts to dress himself. With a promise to be back, his roommate leaves to go make outfit choices of his own. It's both relieving and slightly disappointing.

* * *

"When is she supposed to be here?" Alec asks, scanning the crowd. As promised, he's waiting at this incredibly not-his-speed campus party, and although it's more laid back of an atmosphere than he expected, it's still not someplace he'd go on a whim. He came for the sole purpose of being there for Magnus and Catarina, though, and so suffer he will.

They're his friends, okay? He's wrapped around their fingers for better or worse.

"Soon," Magnus says, shuffling slightly nervously. This is strange, because Magnus Bane is never less than entirely in his element at a party, and the fact that they've barely been making small talk with some random buddies of the host is a bit of a warning. He'd assumed that his companion was simply waiting for Catarina to arrive, but now this odd behavior has been going on for the last half hour and Alexander is starting to feel legitimately worried.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?" he repeats, putting a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "You seem a little off tonight. If you don't feel well, we can go home."

"No, I'm fine," the man responds firmly, shaking his head. "Just . . . actually, do you want a drink?"

"Huh?" See, now Alec's the confused one.

"A  _drink_ , Alexander, gods almighty. Stop obsessively watching out for Cat like you're afraid she's going to pop out of thin air."

"Well, she is supposed to be meeting us, and since you sometimes go overboard at parties, one of us  _should_  be obsessively watching out for her," Alec defends, crossing his arms over his sweater. "Are you sure you're absolutely fine?"

"Positive, but are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Magnus, I just said that with Cat - "

"Forget about Catarina for a second, alright? She's a big girl, she can handle herself," the aspiring doctor replies breezily, waving his concerns away.

"Forget about Cat? Magnus, isn't she your friend?"

"Well . . . " he begins, wincing slightly and looking away.

"Magnus."

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with Catarina that you aren't telling me?" he presses, putting a hand on his not-boyfriend's shoulder. "I promise I won't be mad. I just want to know." Magnus meets his eyes briefly in a stunning fit of gold and emerald before breathing out shakily.

"Talking to you is near impossible, you know that?" he says, laughing weakly. Another pause ensues, and it's a good thing that three younger siblings have previously taught Alec how to be patient with people. "There's nothing wrong with Cat, per say, other than the fact that she's not coming." Alec was momentarily stunned.

"Not coming? Was there an accident or - "

"Not coming means she isn't coming because I didn't invite her, Alexander." The words are so utterly sincere and gravely that the blue-eyed college student feels as though he's just been punched in the gut. "Want a drink now?"

"Come again?"

"I know, I know, it's stupid and petty and dumb," Magnus starts, looking all sorts of anxious and terrified and exposed, "but I just wanted one time where I could have you entirely to myself and act like you were my boyfriend without having to share you. Without Ragnor or Raphael or any of the guys tagging along or Tes, as lovely as she is, cooing over us or Camille glaring at anybody who so much as frowned in our direction or Jessamine griping or Catarina trying to 'give us our space' while she plays the best third wheel ever. I just wanted to be able to pretend, for a second, that you were going out with me, on our own, because you liked me like  _that_  even though I know you only do it as a favor. I've kind-of been into you for the past year and it's been absolute  _hell_  trying to fake-date you while everybody's been  _right there_  and - " Alexander didn't hear the rest of that speech. He was too busy kissing Magnus.

Magnus, for once in his life, was shocked into speechlessness. It was immensely gratifying to know that Alexander Lightwood, the universal wallflower, had been the one to accomplish such a feat.

And then, of course, there came the fireworks behind his eyelids and the warm tingles that jumped down his spine and the way that his knees gave out, and that was pretty amazing too.

"I really hate you," Alec breathes, because  _finally_ , he could die a happy man knowing he got to kiss Magnus Bane. "I had a crush on you since you moved in.  _For four years._  Do you have any idea what you've put me through? Trust me, the fake-dating in and of itself was a test of strength." Magnus blinked slowly, a mix between happiness and utter befuddlement evident in his gaze.

"Wait, you liked me for that long? Four years?"

"Yeah, and it was torturous, by the way. Liking you was a terrible decision."

"You have far more willpower than me, darling," Magnus declares, running a hand through his hair. "I would have jumped you before the second one was up."

"Thanks, I guess?" He's rubbing the back of his neck in his slightly-too-big sweater and Magnus smiles suddenly.

"What?"

"I always found it cute when you did that. You have no idea how crazy it drove me."

"Remember those days when you got lazy and just grabbed a pair of sparkly sweatpants and one of my old sweaters?"

"Yeah?"

"I pretty much lost it," he admits, slowly grinning. "I've never told anybody that. It's like some heavy burden's been lifted off my chest."

"My poor baby."

"You know, if you're so amused, just know that you could have put both of us out of our misery by asking me out a year ago instead of dancing around it until I had to become your fake boyfriend," Alexander points out, rolling his eyes softly. "I was slowly going insane." Magnus snaps his fingers, smacking his head as though he couldn't believe he'd forgotten something.

"Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the great honor of becoming my college boyfriend?" he questions, smiling and grabbing Alec's hand. He squeezes it back.

"I thought you'd never ask. Literally."

"We're dating now, then. It's finally official," Magnus declares firmly, dropping another quick kiss to Alec's forehead. The Lightwood, for once, doesn't bat him away.

"I kind of thought we already were."

* * *

"Hey, we need to get going. The reservation is for seven and it's already almost six. It's still a forty minute drive and we need to find parking and walk to the restaurant, so put your shoes on." His boyfriend moaned from inside his room, refusing to leave.

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay home and cuddle in bed? I'm tired. I bet your sheets are warm."

"Everybody's waiting, though. They're coming too, you know that?"

"I do, but it's our one year anniversary. Shouldn't we be able to do what we want?"

"Life is full of disappointment. Now get up."

"No."

"Get up.  _Now_."

"Not until I get you to join me."

"I - "

"Just for five minutes?" The voice is pleading and almost desperate, and he's kind of putty when it comes to his boyfriend anyways.

" _Fine_ , but if we're late I'm blaming you," he grumbles in response.

"Yes!" The sheets are lifted aside and he settles down in the covers, his black-haired boyfriend putting his arms around him. "I love you, Alexander." With a resigned sigh, because this is Magnus, and he's always been a weak man where his roommate is concerned, he caves.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully made the speaker roles in the last scene vague for dramatic reasons/parallelism. I dunno if I succeeded or not, but I enjoyed doing this random college AU. It feels like I finally finished something. Anyways, if you liked this, be sure to see some of my other stories and be on the lookout for another malec oneshot that will hopefully be out soon (it's a coffee shop AU because I have a problem). I hope it'll turn out alright - I wasted more time than I would like to admit trying to finish it up.
> 
> But this is Magnus and Alec, and I'm starting to have a borderline problem when it comes to them. Like, is it possible to become obsessive over a random ship from a book series you read five years ago? I think I'm starting to develop a fangirl disorder over malec fluff. I need help.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this and want to read more of my stuff. Remember to favorite and follow me and this story and please leave reviews. I need validation to live. Thanks!


End file.
